


Hot Rod

by spacehopper



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Aug Kink, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: He’d known Adam Jensen was a work of pure art, even seen it a bit, but never like this, admiring the way the leg augs merged seamlessly into flesh, the beautiful ports dotting his chest.





	Hot Rod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/gifts).



Vaclav’s hand slipped on the ladder, and he cursed himself. It wasn’t really optimized for climbing, but then he hadn’t planned on doing any climbing today. Or any day. He shoved the manhole cover aside and scrambled onto the dirty street, almost sliding back into the hole as his arm slipped on slick papers. But he made it out. It’d all be home free soon. He could lay low, maybe stop at the Chicken Foot. Brushing some of the dirt off his clothes, he made his way down the alley.

A huge metal hand closed around his neck, lifting him up. Neck augmentation, he should look into it, maybe some sort of shock system—

“Running was a mistake, Koller.” The thug dropped him, and he collapsed onto the dirty pavement, gasping for breath. “You will do the operation.”

“Look, man, I told you. I’m not a harvester, and I don’t use harvested parts. But maybe talk to someone else, maybe—”

The only warning he had was a near silent snick before a nanoblade was pressed against his throat. He swallowed, and the blade dug into his skin, a line of blood dribbling down his neck. 

“Do the job, Koller.” The other thug’s chest rumbled against his back as he was pulled closer, and the blade dug in deeper. 

Shit, he didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t want to die either. Shit, shit, shit. 

“I can be reasonable, see. What if I find you other augs, better ones, yes? Then no more harvesting.” He gave his most winning smile. The first thug shook his head.

“No deal. You do this job, or you don’t do any more.”

Worse than the Dvali, this guy. He needed some new material. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it.” He could always try and give them the slip later. Couldn’t do anything if he was dead.

“Is there a problem?” A dark figure at the end of the alley, in a coat that flapped in the wind. And a voice Vaclav recognized. 

“Shove off, this isn’t your business.” He flinched as the man said it into his face, tugging him back towards the manhole. 

“If you’re threatening civilians, I think it is.” Jensen stepped into the light, and Vaclav was so happy to see him he could kiss him. The thugs seemed unconcerned, but then that was the brilliance of those beautiful Sarif augs. Designed to look like unobtrusive civilian models, and yet more deadly than the heavier industrial augs the thugs had. And that wasn’t even getting into the crazy experimental shit Jensen had. 

“Let him go, and we can go our separate ways.” Jensen held up his elegant hands, the gold catching entrancingly in the alley lights. Vaclav blinked. He had to be using the CASIE. Really, the guy had everything. 

“Fat chance,” the first thug said. But Vaclav felt the one holding him relax, and then, to his astonishment, the blade retracted. He needed to get himself a CASIE. 

“It’s not worth it.” Jensen nodded at the one who had been holding Vaclav, already making his way back into the sewers where he belonged. 

The first thug eyed Jensen up as Vaclav edged slowly away until his back hit the alley wall. He’d never seen Jensen in action before, and he imagined it would be glorious to watch. But he didn’t particularly want to be involved himself. Not really his area of expertise.

“I think I can take you, shiny.” He flexed his hand, and Vaclav winced at the harsh grinding sound. Too many Augs just didn’t understand the importance of a consistent maintenance schedule.

In contrast, Jensen was deadly silent as he slid forward, easily ducking the punch and twirling out of the way, coat flaring behind him. The thug wasn’t stupid enough to carry a gun, not with all the police around, so all he could do was take another swing at Jensen, who again nimbly avoided him. In a blur that had to be the Icarus Dash, he darted to the other side of the alley and lowered his hand towards the thug.

“You coward!” The thug thundered towards him. “You can’t hit me from there.”

White light arced from Jensen’s fist and set the thug alight. Vaclav watched in awe. The TESLA, it had to be, and man, was it something. He’d kill for one of those, and it just might save his life next time Jensen wasn’t around to rescue him. Perhaps if he could find a way to reconstruct the aluminum graphite nanobatteries—

“You okay, Koller?” Jensen, gruff voiced as always, was giving him what might be a look of concern. 

“Damn, Jensen, that was amazing! Would you mind giving me a closer took at that sometime? I really think I could do something cool with that TESLA.” 

Jensen’s lips twitched, which he took to be a good sign. Then he reached a hand out to Vaclav.

“Oh, not now, I need specialized equipment.”

Jensen’s fingers brushed along his throat.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when some crazy fucking harvester holds a nanoblade to your throat. I’ll clean it up when I get back home. But seriously, man, can I call you? I’ll even give you a discount.” In fairness, he probably owed Jensen forever for helping out with the Dvali, and now this. But he was so much of a do-gooder he probably wouldn’t see it that way. And Vaclav really needed to get a closer look at that aug. 

Beautifully crafted black fingers closed around his bicep and began to drag him down the alley.

“Uh, Jensen?” He didn’t think Jensen was going to do anything to him, but you never knew. Guys like this, they sometimes just lost it.

“I’ll clean you up, and you can stay at my place tonight.”

“What? No, Jensen, that’s very sweet, but I’ll be fine.” He tried to pull away, but it was pointless. His augs were specialized for engineering, not punching terrorists in the face.

He stopped, but didn’t let go of Vaclav’s arm. “Are you sure there are no more out there?”

Which, okay, he might’ve give two others the slip earlier, but that didn’t mean they’d find him. All he needed to do was get back to the Dungeon undetected. He’d just take the sewers or something.

Vaclav opened his mouth, then closed it. Jensen’s eyebrows went up. Rolling his eyes, probably. But Vaclav let Jensen tug him into the building. One night would be fine. And it would give him a chance to get a closer look at those gorgeous augs. 

Being half-dragged up a few flights of stairs wasn’t Vaclav’s ideal Saturday night, no, but it could be a lot worst. Wasn’t like Jensen could hurt his arm anyway, and he kept glancing at Vaclav, making sure he was okay. When they made it to the final of a number of identical black doors, Jensen punched in the code and gently nudged Vaclav inside.

“Sorry about the mess,” he said. “Make yourself at home.”

The apartment seemed to only be half—unpacked, which was weird. Hadn’t Jensen had moved here close to a year ago? But fighting terrorists and saving the world was a pretty rough business. And who was Vaclav to judge if he was using a cardboard box as an end table? He’d certainly seen worse decor.

He made his way to the couch, and spotted a book lying on the table, picking it up eagerly. 

“Hey Jensen, you find my little present?” _The Planet of Cakes_ , a true classic of their time. 

“How could I miss it, Koller? You only slipped me a dozen copies.” He walked back into the room carrying a first aid kit and a wet cloth. Vaclav blinked in surprise. His eye shields were down, revealing absolutely stunning green-gold augs. He wondered why Jensen hid them. If he had those babies, he’d show them off to the world.

“So, you read it?” He flipped through the pages eagerly, grinning when he hit his favorite scene.

“I had some mandatory leave recently.” He sounded unhappy, not that Vaclav could blame him. He certainly wouldn’t like being told he couldn’t work on augs. And if sneaking and punching were Jensen’s passions, he might not understand the specifics, but he got the general sentiment. 

“So, what’d you think of this scene?” He attempted to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. Jensen sighed, plucked the book out of his hand, and sat next to him on the couch, setting a first aid kit in his lap.

“I think you like some really messed up shit.” He wiped a wet cloth over Vaclav’s throat. It came away scarlet. Good thing Vaclav had never been bothered by blood. 

“Oh come on, Jensen. It’s an epic love story.”

“It’s about an insane, cake obsessed AI on Mars.”

“Who falls deeply in love with her test subject,” Vaclav said, grinning. Then he winced as Jensen dabbed antiseptic on the cut. 

“Not really my thing.” He patted the wound dry with some gauze, then taped another piece in place. “That should do for now.”

“You see Jensen, that’s the problem here. I’m a lover, you’re a fighter.”

“I think the problem is that you read too many trashy books.”

“I own a bookstore. I need to know my stock.” Not that he bothered with most of it. That was why he had employees. But this book was good shit.

He was about to marshal another argument when Jensen leaned in again, another wet cloth clutched in his hand, wiping at Vaclav’s forehead and giving him a perfect close up of the eye augs. The design was magnificent, down the tiny lettering on the inner ring. Sarif Industries had always made the best tech, love in every molecule. It was a travesty TYM had bought them out. 

As Jensen traced the cloth over his cheek, he looked past the augs. The man still looked concerned, like he was worried Vaclav might be hiding something. Jensen’s breath ghosted over Vaclav’s cheek as he leaned in closer to check some minor abrasion. And that was when Vaclav decided, why the hell not?

The angle was off, but it got the point across as he pressed his lips against Jensen’s, the beard oddly soft against his skin. Jensen recoiled in shock, but didn’t punch Vaclav, so he was calling it a win. And those stunning eyes were still on display, wide and staring.

“What the hell?”

“Just showing you how to be a lover, Jensen.” He’d noticed Jensen was seriously hot the first time they met, even beyond the gorgeous augs. But he’d never really had a chance to act. It broke the few ethical standards he had, to hit on a patient while they were in the Chair. And hell, Jensen had saved his ass more than once. So why not?

“Look, Koller, I—” He’d never seen Jensen at a loss for words before. That was interesting. “You can take my bed, I’ll sleep out here.”

“Oh come on, man. When was the last time you got any?” Jensen managed to look even more stiff and uncomfortable than he already had. “Unless you’re not interested in men.”

“That’s not it.”

“So you are?” When Jensen didn’t contradict him, he grinned and reached for his hand. “C’mon, Jensen. Let me show you a good time.”

Refuge in audacity had always been one of Vaclav’s strongest points. So when Jensen didn’t pull away, he slowly dragged his hand over to his mouth. He kept his eyes locked on Jensen as he wrapped his mouth around the first finger and sucked.

“Fuck,” Jensen said. But despite looking almost terrified, like some poor Aug in the police lights, he still didn’t try and escape. Just watched, transfixed, as Vaclav slipped a second finger into his mouth.

All of Sarif’s work was fucking gold, but Vaclav had long known Jensen was the pinnacle of that, the sleek black augs created from the perfect alignment of form and function. The combination of advanced polymers and lightweight metals, with just the faintest hint of electricity, was incredible in his mouth. 

Leaving the fingers behind, he drew his tongue over the grooves where the TESLA came out, the taste of electricity even stronger here. Damn, he needed to get his hands on one. 

“Koller.” He looked up. Jensen sounded choked, and his top of the line eyes were wide. 

“It’s incredible what they can do with sensitivity and feedback now, isn’t it? And Sarif was never one to sacrifice business for pleasure.”

A startled laugh burst from Jensen. “No. He really wasn’t.” Their eyes locked, and Vaclav reached for Jensen’s other hand, sliding his tongue over the small port for the remote hacking aug, then taking three fingers into his mouth. He ran his tongue slowly over each digit, letting it linger on the feedback sensors embedded in the metal he’d studied so many times. Jensen’s breathing was harsher now, fast. Ah, he did know his stuff.

“So,” Vaclav said, letting Jensen’s hand fall. “You still want me to stop?”

“Fuck it.” With the same speed from the alley, Jensen dragged Vaclav to his feet, hand gripping too tight around his arm.

“Eager, aren’t we?” If his arm were flesh, he was pretty sure this would hurt, and Jensen clearly realized it as well, dropping his arm as if it were on fire. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost control.” He sounded horrified. He should be proud.

“No, man. You’re going to have to do way more than that to hurt me.” In one swift motion, he let his coat fall to the ground, followed by his shirt. “Augs, remember? It’d only give negative feedback if you squeezed enough to damage, and it’d take a lot more than that.”

He stepped closer to Jensen, slipping his hands under his turtleneck and feeling the warm skin underneath. Jensen placed his hands over Vaclav’s, stopping the motion. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

Jensen was a damn good kisser. Not too soft, just the right about of teeth as he bit into Vaclav’s lip, exactly how he liked it. Ah, this was going to be great. When he pulled away, he let go of Vaclav’s hands to drag the shirt over his head and leave it on the floor.

“Bedroom,” he said. And Vaclav was more than happy to obey.

They managed to lose their remaining clothes on the way there, and holy shit, he was in heaven. He’d known Adam Jensen was a work of pure art, even seen it a bit, but never like this, admiring the way the leg augs merged seamlessly into flesh, the beautiful ports dotting his chest.

“You are so fucking hot,” Vaclav said, then shoved Jensen back onto the bed. He landed with a thud, but one that’d be normal for a man of his size. The Sarif augs were built light as well as strong. He climbed onto Jensen, who was eying him with trepidation. But Vaclav would soon rid him of that. He kissed Jensen’s temple, right next to the frame for the eye shields, then slid lower, running his tongue over the line where skin met the cable along his neck, following it down to his chest, where those gorgeous Typhoon ports were. He sucked on one, and relished the cry Jensen made. The ports themselves didn’t have the sensitivity of his hands, but the skin around them was another matter. 

And like clockwork, one of those elegant hands gripped his head, stopping him in place. He could feel Jensen’s cock rubbing against his leg. Eager, wasn’t he. Well, Vaclav was happy to help.

“I don’t want to be here all day.” Almost like a threat, but the breathlessness undermined it. And Vaclav had long stopped being scared of Jensen. 

“Might as well get the main show started, then.” Jensen relaxed his grip on Vaclav’s hair, allowing him to lift his head and shift to run a finger of his left hand around Jensen’s mouth. His tongue darted out, uncertain but not unwilling. He slowly pushed two fingers between Jensen’s lips, and he accepted them, sucking eagerly. Vaclav shivered in pleasure. Sarif wasn’t the only one who knew how to make great augs. 

But it was time to get down to the chase. He sat back, and admired the man below him. All that power, that strength, that cutting edge technology, laid out here for his pleasure. 

“So, you gonna freak if I say I want to fuck you?”

A sharp indrawn breath, and eyes focused behind him. Vaclav might not have a CASIE, but he knew how to read Jensen by now. That wasn’t a negative sign. And after a moment’s hesitation, Jensen leaned over to rummage in his bedside drawer, tossing Vaclav a bottle of lube. 

He coated his left hand in it as Jensen watched. Setting the lube aside, be pressed a slick finger against his asshole, only to see him finally tense. Inexperience, then?

“Never had sex with an Aug before?”

Jensen let out a bark of laughter as Vaclav did his best to run a comforting hand over his thigh. He wouldn’t normally have this right hand on for sex, but then he hadn’t been intending to leave his lab today. 

“Haven’t had sex since I was augmented.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll only use my left hand on the delicate bits.” He lifted his hand and wiggled the fingers, and Jensen actually laughed again. Taking it as a good sign, he pressed a couple fingers in, just testing the waters. Jensen was taking deep breaths, his eyes shut and his body easing around Vaclav’s fingers. He twisted then, pressing against where he thought his prostate had to be, and was rewarded with a small cut off sound. So Jensen was sensitive here too.

“You know, I could just do this,” he said, adding another finger. “I like to think I’m very good with my hands. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Jensen snorted.

“Like the time you screwed up rummaging inside me and almost got me killed?” 

Vaclav twisted his hand, pressing deeper, and Jensen actually groaned. What a harmonious sound. He was aching hard, a stiff line of flesh between sleek black metal. 

“Ah, but I think I’ve gotten better, wouldn’t you say?” He rubbed hard against the hot flesh, knowing the texture of augmented fingers was absolutely divine.

“It’s—it’s weird.” He ground down onto Vaclav’s fingers, belying his words. 

“Good weird, hmm?” He eyed Jensen’s cock pensively. “I’d offer to give you a hand with that.” He nodded at it. “But my free hand, well, it’s not ideal.”

“Please continue to keep it to yourself.” He wrapped a hand around his cock, and began to stroke, grinding harder against Vaclav’s fingers. And Vaclav was happy to oblige, working them in and out, flexing to let the rougher joints add just a bit of friction. But they didn’t catch on skin, of course. He’d never be that sloppy. 

Suddenly, Jensen tightened around him, and he pressed harder against his prostate. Jensen’s hand tightened around his cock, and with one final stroke he came, spurting onto his heaving chest.

“Good, right?”

“C’mere.” Jensen waved a hand, and Vaclav scooted obligingly forward until Jensen was able to wrap his hand around Vaclav’s cock. At even the briefest touch, it jumped.

“You…really like augs, don’t you.” He sounded baffled.

“They’re brilliant, man. Of course I do. What kind of question is that?” He grinned at Jensen, who after a moment smiled back.

“A stupid one,” he said with a chuckle, and began to stroke Vaclav’s cock.

It was over embarrassingly quickly, but in Vaclav’s defense, he’d never had Sarif tech that close to him before. It was no wonder he couldn’t resist. He came onto Jensen’s chest, then collapsed against him, eyes drooping shut.

“You know, this didn’t turn out so bad.” 

A hand shook his shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep yet.” Jensen got up, and Vaclav just lay there, blissed out of his mind. He could get used to this. After a minute, Jensen returned with even more wet cloths, cleaning him off, and presumably himself, before sliding back into bed next to him. After a moment, Vaclav shifted closer.

“Are you cuddling?” Jensen sounded amused.

“Do you mind?”

He gave an exasperated huff. But Vaclav thought it sounded almost fond. “No.” A moment’s hesitation, then, “Call me ‘Adam.’”

“As long as you call me Vaclav,” he said, wrapping Jensen’s arm around his waist, leaning into the warmth radiating from his chest, and drifting off to the sound of his breathing, and the beating of the augmented heart in his chest.

Yeah, he could _definitely_ get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The Planet of Cakes_ is a book you can find multiple copies of in Adam's apartment in MD, and it seemed like the sort of thing Koller might've given him. :)


End file.
